Digital video and audio services such as transmitting digital images, video and/or audio information over wireless transmission networks, digital satellite services, streaming video and/or audio over the internet, delivering video content to personal digital assistants or cellular phones, etc., are increasing in popularity. Therefore data compression and decompression techniques that balance fidelity with levels of compression to allow efficient transmission and storage of digital content may be becoming more prevalent.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.